


they'd rather be themselves.

by firestarter3d



Category: Mean Girls the Musical, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: its a parody of id rather be me from mean girls with she-ra characters singing it.





	they'd rather be themselves.

[Scropia:]  
So your best friend screwed you over  
Acted nice when she's not nice  
Well, I have some advice  
'Cause it's happened to me. Twice  
Here's my secret strategy  
It always works because  
The world doesn't end  
It just feels like it does  
So raise your right finger  
And solemnly swear  
"Whatever they say about me  
I don't care!"

[Adora:]  
I won't twist in knots to join your game  
I will say, "you make me mad."  
And if you treat me bad  
I'll say "you're bad"  
And if I live alone from this moment on  
That's just what I'll do  
Cause I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me  
I'd rather be me than be with you

[Glimmer]  
We're supposed to all be ladies  
And be nurturing and care  
Is that really fair?  
Boys get to fight, we have to share  
Here's the way that turns out  
We always understand  
How to slap someone down  
With our underhand  
So here's my right finger  
To how girls should behave

[Catra:]  
Cause sometimes what's meant to break you  
Makes you brave  
So I will not act all innocent  
I won't fake apologize  
Let's just fight and then make up  
Not tell these lies

[Adora:]  
Let's call our damage even  
Clean the slate till it's like new  
It's a new life for me  
Where I'd rather be me  
I'd rather be me  
Than be with you  
I'll say, "NO!"  
NO!  
I'll say, "knock it off,  
with your notes and your rules and your games."  
And those sycophants you follow  
I will remember all their names  
And when they drag you down  
Like they inevitably do  
I will not laugh along with them and  
approve their palace coup, 'cause that's not me

[ensemble]  
Adora. Adora. Adora. Adora

[Catra]  
I don't need their good opinions  
I have plenty of opinions  
Everybody has opinions but it doesn't make them true  
What's true is being me  
And I'd rather be me  
I'd rather be me than be with you.  
So raise them high 'cause playing nice and shy is insulting my IQ  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah  
I'd Rather Be Me  
I'd Rather Be Me  
I'd Rather Be Me than be with you!  
I'd Rather Be Me  
I'd Rather Be Me  
I'd Rather Be Me than be with you!


End file.
